


Fairy Tale Ending

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Phan Drabble, Phan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Just a little 2009 scene of Dan and Phil flirting over Skype





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic scene written on Tumblr for @dodiedoodle by her Phandom Secret Santa. Thanks to @vivianadichiara for the initial inspiration! I pretty severely spoil the ending of Phil’s Interactive Christmas Adventure video, so if you haven’t seen that already I recommend you watch it first!

Their Skype call had already been going on for more than two hours when Phil brought it up. Dan was sprawled across his bed with his laptop right in front of his face so he could see Phil as well as possible, which wasn't nearly as well as he would have liked. Now that they'd met in person and he knew what Phil really looked like, Skype was a poor substitute.

"You know how I've been talking about that interactive Christmas video?" Phil asked. How could Dan not remember, when it had been a major topic of conversation for the past week?

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've come up with the ending!" In the pixelated video on Dan's laptop, Phil looked excited.

"Spill!" Dan was supposed to come to Phil's place again in only a week to do the filming, but Phil had been having trouble coming up with exactly the right ending for the story, and Phil required everything to be exactly right.

"You're going to sacrifice yourself to save Lioness!"

Dan's eyebrows went up. "Sacrifice myself?"

"Yeah! We'll come up with some way, like a magic bauble or something, and at the end you'll voluntarily sacrifice yourself to save her. It'll be like a fairy tale, with the handsome young prince making the ultimate sacrifice to save the helpless captive lady!" Phil really looked into this idea.

"So I'm the 'handsome prince'?" Dan asked with some amusement.

"Of course! What, you think **I'm** going to be the handsome one?" Phil scoffed at the idea. He never seemed to really understand how other people saw him. How **Dan** saw him. Dan thought about saying, "You're definitely handsomer than I am," but was too nervous to say it. Just talking to Phil after watching his videos for so long was overwhelming enough—he didn't want to make an even bigger fool of himself than he probably already had a dozen times.

But ... Phil thought he was **handsome**? Dan blushed and was glad it probably wouldn't be visible through the crappy Skype connection.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. Too bad I'm not still a virgin—that would make the sacrifice even better," he joked awkwardly.

The Phil on his laptop screen raised an eyebrow. "There's really nothing you're still a virgin at?" And Dan was pretty sure that Phil was **flirting** with him. But, then, he'd thought that before, and Phil had never actually tried anything, so he couldn't be right about that, could he? Surely Phil would have at least kissed him or something on one of their visits. But it wouldn't hurt to flirt back a little bit, right?

"Why? You wanting to help with that?" Jeez, that came out more suggestive than he'd intended!

Phil grinned. "Maybe. You interested in finding out?"

Dan tried not to squirm with nerves. This was definitely flirting now. **AmazingPhil** was definitely flirting with him!

"Maybe." That was good, right? Playing it cool.

"Hmm," Phil replied, a finger rising to tap against his cupid's bow lips before he continued, his voice a little deeper than before. "We can talk about it more when I see you next week."

"Okay." Oh hell. Dan's voice broke on the word. But he couldn't wait to meet Phil again at the Manchester train station and see where things might go from here.

He was pretty sure there would at least be a kiss. Maybe more.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
